The present invention relates generally to optical actuator positioning devices, and particularly to bi-stable optical actuator devices.
1. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art of bi-stable optical actuator devices to move an optical clement into and out of the path of a beam of electromagnetic radiation or particles, or to position a source such as a laser with respect to a target. However, two-state devices that switch a component from a first stationary position to a second stationary position typically leave the power on while the component is stationed at one of the positions, or may depower one position and retain power in the second position. This overuse of power can cause unnecessary heat and wear to components as well as cause thermal air disturbances to the light beam transmitted. In addition, there is a need for a device wherein at the end of the optical clement""s travel there is a minimum of vibration experienced by the optical element.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bi-stable optical device that does not require power to maintain the device in either of two stable positions, and wherein the direction of motion of the optical element is reversible between either of the two stable positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bi-stable optical actuator device that imparts a minimum amount of vibration to an optical element when the optical element is moved from one stable position to a second stable position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bi-stable optical actuator device that can handle a variety of optical elements, including EM radiation or particle sources, EM radiation or particle instruments, elements capable of reflecting, absorbing or transmitting EM radiation or particles, and targets or workpieces upon which the EM radiation or particles will act.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bi-stable optical actuator device, comprising a mounting base; an actuation arm having first and second positions and having a first end, a second end, and a middle region, said middle region being rotatably connected to said mounting base, said First end including an elongated opening, said second end having an attached optical element; a driver bar having first and second positions for driving said actuation aim between actuation arm First and second positions, said driver bar having a first end rotatably connected to said mounting base and a second end on which is mounted a bearing for engaging and traveling within said elongated opening, so that when said driver bar pivots in a given direction said actuation arm is driven in an opposite rotational direction by said bearing; a non-powered means for restraining said driver bar in either of its first and second positions which maintains said actuation arm in either of its first and second positions (and thus the optical element in either of its first and second positions); and powered means for driving said driver bar from its first to its second position, so that said actuation arm is driven from its first to its second position, and the optical element is moved from its first to its second position. The optical element may be a source, an instrument, an clement capable of reflecting, transmitting or absorbing EM radiation or particles, or a target or workpiece upon which EM radiation or particles impinge.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the optical element interacts with the flux from a source (preferably a beam source) emitting EM radiation or particles. In one aspect, the optical element receives none of the emission while it is initially held outside of the path of the flux by the non-powered means. The optical element is subsequently moved into the path of the flux when the driver bar is driven by the powered means to its second position and thus the optical element receives at least a portion of said source emission. In another aspect, the optical element initially receives at least a portion of said emission while it is held in the path of the flux by the non-powered means. The optical element is subsequently moved out of the flux when the driver bar is driven by the powered means to its second position.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the optical element is a source (preferably a beam source) emitting EM radiation or particles, wherein at least a portion of said emission initially impinges upon a second optical clement. As the driver bar is driven by the powered means, the second optical element receives no emission from the source. In another aspect, the second optical element initially receives no emission from the source, and subsequently receives at least a portion of said emission when the driver bar is driven by the powered means to its second position.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention.